qleomusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Me, Myself and I
Me, Myself and I is the debut solo studio album by Alex. After the release of Qleonic the duo hinted that they are both working on their solo projects, and that they will focus on a new album "maybe later, or never", as Daniel said on Twitter. Alex's new album would have a darker theme and would be more personal. The album was preceded by four singles."Ήρθε" was released as the lead promotional single from the project and peaked atop the record charts of Australia and the UK. Three subsequent singles were released: the lead single "Attention", "Lost Train", and "Fuck You". It received critical acclaim and in the U.S. the album got certified 2x Platinum. But the singles appeared to be less successful, with critics commenting on the fact that music videos were promised for each single. The album became the 3rd best-selling album of Qleo Music. Recording and production Alex started recording sessions on Spring. He led the production and songwriting sessions of his album. The album focuses on love, friendships, and social issues. Critical reception The vast majority of contemporary reviews were positive. The album received better reviews than Daniel's solo album, becoming Qleo's second most critically acclaimed album. David Kaltsas commented that the song is the most "serious" work that Qleo Music has produced so far, but lacks the fun of Daniel's music. Sotiris Ftiakas called the album "very good" and that "the lyrics and the sound of the album make it a worthy opponent of Daniel." Stylian commented on the album's cover: "Can't wait to see original album covers and artworks which are actually decent." Commercial performance The album debuted number-one in the UK. The album has sold a total of 6 million copies Worlwide, selling an estimated total of 1,2 million in the UK alone. United Kingdom In the United Kingdom, Qleonic debuted at number one on the UK Albums Chart and sold 250,000 copies in its first chart week.The album has spent 3 non-consecutive weeks at number one and, as of August 2016, has sold 1,250,000 copies, becoming one of the best-selling albums of the year there and sold twice the copies of Daniel's Bitch. North America In the United States, the album ''sold a total of 2,1m copies, failing to top the charts, and stayed at #2 for 3 weeks. Singles "Hρθε" was the first single of the album, released on April 27, 2016. The song received negative reviews, naming it an awful choice for the first single (promotional or not), and a waste for the first video of Qleo Music. It was later stated by Alex that the song was the intro of the album, rather than the lead single. The single was dedicated to the trans community. "Attention" was the lead single from the album. The song received positive reviews from critics, with most praising Alex's vocals in the track. The song peaked at number one on the ''Billboard Hot 100 for two weeks. A music video was shot but not released. "Lost Train" was released on May 6 as the album's third single. The song became one of the favorites of the album, with critics praising its lyrics. "I'm not Oprah to give you advice" was the most quoted lyrics of the year. It talks about fake friendships "Fuck You" was released as the fourth and final single of the album. The song received mixed reviews for its experimental sound. The song talks about jealousy and a bad romance. Track listing Charts |} Certifications and sales Release history See also * Alexandros Goudas * Sales in the U.S.